


ethereal tragedy

by divineyoungho



Series: we gaze upon the same stars (fantasy au) [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, enjoy, fantasy-like i guess, he doesn't know what's going on, he just wants mcdonald's, johnny's just a human, lowercase intended, made out of boredom, taeil is a vampire, ten is a fairy too, these tags are a mess, uwu, yuta is a fucking fairy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-25 01:02:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17111495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divineyoungho/pseuds/divineyoungho
Summary: the dim lantern held by taeil's chest gave them enough lighting to see the wounds that littered across yuta's body. "you know," taeil began, placing the lantern on the hard concrete beneath them. "fairies have really fragile bodies. they can't take wounds like this." johnny's lips clamped shut into a tight line, eyes falling across yuta's weak figure.or; johnny passes by a concrete slab on an 11pm walk to find a bunch of twinks trying to play doctor.





	ethereal tragedy

~~~~~~~~~~~~he was never much of a morning person, johnny seo. he would always sleep until ass o' clock and then start his morning routine at 6 pm. johnny would probably never get himself together, and the only person who'd really convince him to develop better habits was mark. his brother. he's in college somewhere off in korea, so he's not here to tell him to wake up earlier. ha, take that. but it's not as good as he makes it out to be. without mark, there was nobody to visit at his dorm just a 10-minute drive away. and it's not like he's going to see his old roommates just to visit them, he doesn't like them. not in the slightest. cause they were a bunch of weirdos. he thinks they were scared of him, but truth be told, johnny was scared of them. especially the one with all the moomin merch, it was sort of freaky.

so no, he had nothing to do. johnny was extremely bored out of his mind, lounging around in his little apartment for the entire day. so guess what? he decided to use that dumb little peanut of a brain and made a decision,  _gasp,_ he was going to go for a walk. johnny's never really just walked with no purpose before, he's never seen the point of it besides exercising. can you believe he used to do that? disgusting. so instead of a pointless, 10:54 pm walk, he's going to go get mcdonald's. yeah. johnny stood from his bed, grabbing the jacket that was on the floor and slipping it on. it was dark outside already, just how johnny had preferred. johnny tends to find more comfort in the gentle light of the moon rather than the brightness of the sun. like, isn't the sun just fucking scary sometimes? the sun could blind you in like five seconds and give you melanoma in a matter of years. bitch, the sun is scary.

anyway, the sun was just setting and it gave everything a golden glow. johnny never was a fan of sunsets, but the gold color against his skin made him feel nice. but it was still warm. the fucking sun. being all hot and shit. who gave this bitch the right. big ass hot bitch. that's right, johnny seo was shit talking the sun. little did he know that in a few billion years, the sun was going to get its revenge. johnny knew that. too bad he'd be  _dead._ bitch.

johnny was also stupid, if you couldn't tell.

anyway, johnny was on his merry way down the sidewalk and past the tiny little gas station where he buys soda and chips. there were a lot of good memories down this sidewalk, like the time he and mark were kids and johnny accidentally hit him in the nose with a rock. or that time johnny got his first girlfriend and he freaked out because she tried to kiss him. or the time mark got his first girlfriend and johnny hit him in the nose with a rock again. then she passed out because his nose started bleeding. haha, good times. his favorite memories however, were the ones that didn't involve mark getting injured in any way. because shit, johnny loves his little brother. he remembers taking him down to this gas station and buying him all of the snacks he wants, then eating them in his dorm and scaring his roommates with his blank, icy stare.

as johnny walked and walked, he came across the old basketball court where he and mark used to play. johnny stopped to admire the area, gazing at the large square of concrete fondly. he'd had a lot of good memories in this city, including growing up with mark. and plus, johnny's been kind of down lately. he thinks this place gives him a..certain sense of hope. like there was a tiny little light in his heart that got brighter and brighter, every time he came to this little basketball court surrounded by the deep green of the forest-like area. that light was what kept him going. it's what made him happiest, feeling his heart warm at the fond memories he got while standing in from the wired fence that protected any stray basketballs from bouncing into the street. johnny kept that feeling deep in his heart. the small light turned into a dim glow that got brighter, and brighter, and brighter..

hold on.

there's an actual light coming from the forest. johnny took a step back, afraid of what would come next, but something made him want to stay. this was honestly the stupidest thing he's ever done, he's gonna fucking die by the hands of some hobo with a light. goodbye world, someone tell mark now so he won't be too heartbroken later. johnny watched the light grow bigger, bigger, until it followed up with a rustling in the leaves. okay, yep. this was the end of johnny suh. goodbye, chuu. i know you're a lesbian now, but i'm sorry for not kissing you when we were fourteen. johnny then smelled something. it wasn't the regular smell of a hobo, it was an inviting smell. nothing like piss and old pennies, it's more..sweet. his brain felt foggy with how good it smelled, and he was almost in a daydream-like state, until he heard someone gasp.

"hey! you, can you help us?"

johnny heard a cute voice, something that sounded oddly familiar to a character from a kid's show, and the smell in his nose only lingered as he opened his heavy eyes. "wuh- huh? me?" johnny turned his head side to side to see if there was anyone else nearby him.  _"yes, you! get over here!"_   ah- the cute little voice could be authoritative too. johnny looked up as he rushed his fatass over to the concrete, locking eyes with the most enchanting face he's ever seen. cheeks with almost a natural glow to them, sparkling with every small move of their only light source. a lantern. his eyes were narrowed as he looked at johnny with the most killing gaze, that he wouldn't have thought he could ever do. can someone this beautiful look so scary? apparently, yes. there was another one with him.

the one holding the lantern, he was almost as adorable. but he had a different..vibe. his hair was a deep red, contrasting wonderfully with their dark surroundings. his lips were slightly parted, exposing some canines that were _way_  too long to be considered normal. his outfit was drastically different from the other's as well, a dark suit paired along with the other man's..the fuck was that? a pink sweater..crop top sweater, to be exact, with pastel purple ripped jeans? huh. "so like, are you guys cosplayers?" johnny scoffed to himself as he kneeled down, not even realizing the thing they were kneeling around. "the fuck is a cosplay? o-okay, not important, we need help. like,  _bad."_ johnny quirked a brow at the smaller boy, who motioned downwards,and johnny's gaze fell to-

"fuck- shit! how did he- why is he so cut up?? is he  _dead?_ " johnny almost jumped backwards onto his ass at the sight. a man, who seemed as if he was sleeping soundly, but he was covered in cuts and bruises. he looked heavenly, even if he was passed out and had a pained expression on his face. out of context, that sounded masochistic, but he was actually gorgeous. and johnny thought he should know that. he was even more gorgeous than the other two put together, and shit, his clothes were so tattered and ripped, why was he so messed up. "no, he isn't dead." started the red haired man, before being interrupted by the other. "not _yet,_ if you don't help us." johnny gazed at the smaller, as he was punched in the shoulder. yeesh, sounded hard. "ten! shut up, don't jinx us!" ten..? what kind of name was that? who pops a baby out of their coochie and thinks "hmm, yeah, a number would be fitting." johnny was stuck in his little daydream about his name, before the red-haired vampire-looking guy spoke up.

"please, excuse my friend. he gets like this when he's stressed." the man sighed. "my name is taeil. this is ten. we've lived in the forest among you for ages- i have anyway. we-we don't have time for any lengthy introductions, this is our friend yuta. he's been badly hurt, and we don't have anything strong enough in the forest to fix this." johnny listened intently, watching ten chew on his nails nervously. he could barely see because of the dim light of the lantern taeil held, that seemed as if it would go out at any moment. johnny saw yuta's expression;  _pained._ he was panting, his eyebrows knitted together as he'd curled up on the ground. he looked so..fragile, so hurt, so damaged, and it tugged at johnny's heart. "he's..what did he do?" johnny heard ten sigh, brushing the hair out of yuta's face. "we don't know. we really don't. he just came stumbling into the house like this." johnny saw tears prick at ten's eyes. sadness doesn't look good on something so beautiful.

the dim lantern held by taeil's chest gave them enough lighting to see the wounds that littered across yuta's body. "you know," taeil began, placing the lantern on the hard concrete beneath them. "fairies have really fragile bodies. they can't take wounds like this." johnny's lips clamped shut into a tight line, eyes falling across yuta's weak figure. he couldn't just..leave them here. what was he going to do, leave them all in the middle of a basketball court at 11pm?? and what would happen to yuta, he was just going to leave someone to die? "i..you don't have first aid kits in the forest?" johnny subconsciously placed a hand on yuta's leg, running his thumb over his skin. "no..we try our best with what we have. which consists mostly of leaves and aloe vera." ten gazed at yuta, wiping his eyes. "but..aloe vera doesn't solve everything, huh?" taeil stayed quiet, as did johnny and ten.

"i'll..take him home with me." johnny spoke after a minute of silence. "i have a first aid kit in my apartment.i can fix him up, he can..stay at my place for a while.” ten and taeil looked at johnny, then looked at each other, then back at johnny. “you’ll really do that for my brother?” ten spoke, voice choked from holding back tears. johnny ran his fingertips around the bruises on the poor man’s leg. he nodded, carefully scooping his arm under yuta’s two legs and his other to hold his back. “yeah. i wouldn’t forgive myself if i just left him to die.” johnny pulled his knees up, bringing himself to his feet again. ten and taeil merely sat there, watching johnny get up with yuta in his arms. ten was sort of terrified, because he’s never seen someone this tall before. ten wonders if he’s a good mortal, if he’d called out to him and he was actually going to help his brother, and not just use him or do whatever the hell mortals liked to do with fairies.

ten turned to taeil, who was gazing at the taller guy. johnny felt bad just looking at yuta all cut up. he felt weird with the two other twinks looking at him like that, though. “um- uh, you guys want to come along? to make sure he’ll be okay..in fact, i’ll let you guys stay for the night if you want.” johnny was growing impatient, just watching the two boys stare at each other like they had nowhere to go. if they were so concerned about yuta, why didn’t they just hurry up with their decision and go? taeil stood up first, holding their lantern in one hand. “i’m alright with it.” taeil looked up at johnny, a tiny look of determination on his face. he was cute. ten stood up next, brushing dirt off of his ass. “i am too, i guess. just don’t do anything stupid.” johnny tilted his head, bottom lip jutting out in confusion. stupid? johnny seo may be an idiot, like a big idiot, but he wasn’t.. _too_ dumb.

yuta’s once sparkling eyes fluttered open at the chilling embrace of the wind. his hand was curled into the fabric of something other than a blanket. it was soft and warm, the faint smell of what could only be described as cologne lingering against the cloth. his squinted eyes rolled upwards, vision blurred as he looked upwards towards the one who held him so close. he was someone..new. it wasn’t his brother, it wasn’t taeil, he was..he was a foreigner. he was a mortal. yuta has heard of these kinds of people before. a long long time ago, mortals used to find fairies and chop off their wings and break their frail legs, immobilizing them. mortals used to trap fairies in little glass prisons and force them to do filthy, disgusting acts for their pleasure. mortals used to go vampire hunting, driving metal stakes through their hearts and burning them into ash. mortals used to kill werewolves and keep their teeth, claws, and bones as their own sick prize. mortals were awful, disgusting creatures. and yuta was terrified of them. yuta was laying in the arms of a mortal. yuta was blacking out, too overwhelmed by the pain, in the arms of a mortal. yuta was dying.

yuta was going to die.

-

yuta wasn't dead.

he wasn't dead. he wasn't rotting in the eternal void. he wasn't lying in the cold ground, rotting away and having his body decomposed by earthworms. he wasn't dead. in fact, he was far from it. his eyes fluttered open to the bright white color of a ceiling, eyes sensitive from the sudden color switch. he could barely remember anything. all he could remember was finding a  _certain vampire_ trying to coax a young fairy into doing his dirty deeds. he'd quickly tried to rush the child back into the forest, but he was greeted by the vampire's stupid, alluring face almost centimeters away from his. then, he was hit. and he couldn't remember much after that.

but where was he now? yuta tried to blink away the strained feeling in his eyes, pushing himself up off of the bed he sat upon. he winced, his leg stinging at the sudden action. he looked down at himself, his legs covered in strange patches and wrapped with weird cloth. and his clothes, they weren't his own. (which wasn't necessarily a bad thing, seeing as his clothes were torn and fucked up to high heaven.) yuta ran his fingers across the strange wrap around his leg, his thumb swiping across the texture of the patch on his knee. they were littered across both of his legs. yuta felt strange in these clothes, but they were comfortable. a bit big, but comfortable. his (once again sparkling) eyes darted around the empty room, searching for any sign of another being.

the door opened, and yuta jumped. he hissed at the pain from his legs. johnny peeked in, his eyes immediately focusing on yuta. "oh, you're up." yuta scooted further back on the bed until his back pressed against the pillow, his wide eyes stared daggers at johnny, afraid of what he would do if he came any closer. "hey- hey, don't be afraid, i'm not going to do anything to you." yuta's eyebrows furrowed, moving a stray strand of hair from his face. "get away from me, you monster." johnny seemed..shocked, to say the least. yeesh, and he thought ten was bad. "y-you won't get a thing from me. not even if you ask nicely." okay, now he was confused. "what? i-i'm not trying to get anything from you, i just wanted to see if you were okay."

yuta's face softened by just a bit, gazing down at his legs that were covered in bandages. "did you do this? what kind of restraints did you put on me?" johnny scoffed at how clueless he was, taking a seat on the edge of the bed. "i-i did do that, yeah, sorry if it still hurts." he watched as yuta ran his fingers across the gauze wrapped around his thigh. "they aren't restraints, either. they're just bandages. you were pretty beat up when i found you guys." johnny sighed, his elbows resting on his knees. "your brother and your  friend are okay, if you wanted to know. they're sleeping on the couch."

the young fairy looked at the mortal, the dark circles under his eyes indicating that he's lost sleep. his dark hair looked incredibly soft, his eyes showing deeply hidden emotions, and his lips that stayed in an everlasting poker-face. yuta nodded firmly at the mention of his brother. it was quiet now, the only sound in the room being the soft wind blowing outside. yuta was still a bit scared, the man sitting in front of him being so large and could easily overpower him, (which wouldn't be a bad thing either, if you catch my drift.) but he just hoped that whatever came next wouldn't be another fight.

"y-you're a mortal, yes?" yuta suddenly piped up, carefully scooting over without hurting his legs. johnny looked at him, nodding. "oh, so i can..okay. do you mind coming closer?" johnny's eyes fell upon the sweatshirt he'd dressed him in, it reading "NEO TECH UNI." in big green letters. he looked so adorably small in it, the edges of his sleeves reaching to his fingers and making him look even smaller. he then nodded, moving to where they sat face to face with each other. "i think, if you met my brother, you should know i'm a fairy by now. a-and just a few fairies can do this, but.." yuta's hands cupped johnny's cheeks, earning a small jump from the other.

his thumbs swiped against his eye bags, johnny holding back the urge to laugh. only because yuta was so concentrated that his eyes drifted shut and johnny didn't want to fuck up the moment. he felt his face heat at his touch, and from how weirdly attractive he was in the afternoon light that bathed his tanned skin. it was almost like he was lost in time for a moment, watching how yuta's lips moved ever so slightly, how his eyelashes rested atop his cheekbones when his eyes were closed, how he had such a natural glow to him just like his brother.

and he was just so focused on how his hair made him truly look like a fairy. his hair was pink and seemed so soft, johnny could have sworn yuta could pass as an angel instead of a fairy. how could johnny not know that he'd been living alongside such an enchanting being for so long? he'd always wandered into the forest when he was younger, how could he never notice him until he was dying? johnny believed that yuta was something more than words could describe. just his looks were enough to hypnotize him into a state where he'd kill if he wanted him to.

"hey." johnny snapped out of it, only because yuta had him so wrapped up in his daydream that his eyes had shut on their own. "do you have a mirror? i uh, i fixed your eye bags." he tried to quirk a soft smile, leaving johnny patting his pockets to search for his phone. "o-oh, i.." he looked in his front camera, touching his eyes to see if his was real. "you..you're really magic, huh?" yuta would nod, trying to avoid eye contact. now that he knew that he really didn't mean any harm, he had to face his second emotion. which was the weird attraction to the mortal's hands.

i mean, can you blame him? they're hot, and he likes the way they look. yuta was still too afraid of the taller to speak up or anything though. "uh..are you..hungry? what do fairies eat?" yuta looked him in the eyes, and johnny held back a gasp.  _his eyes sparkle._ "oh, um. just let me see what you have, i'll cook something." he moved towards the floor, but johnny tried to keep him from getting up by holding his leg firmly. yuta looked at him curiously. "n-no, come on. you have to rest. i-i'll make you, your brother, and taeil pancakes."

yuta tilted his head. "what..are pancakes?"

"oh. yeah. well, just come on, come sit with everyone else."

breakfast was sort of awkward, since yuta didn't know how to eat pancakes and taeil said he didn't need to eat. so that left, johnny, ten, and yuta to eat and chat away. "so," ten piped up, taking a break from trying to cut into three pancakes with only a fork. "johnny, you said your name was? well, what kind of _ungodly_ things have your bloodline done to fairies in the past?" johnny nearly choked on his food, earning a scoff from taeil. "ten, don't." spoke yuta, quietly as he chewed on his food. "what? you think i'll trust him that easy? i mean, thank you for saving my brother, but how do i know you aren't going to take advantage of his weakness?"

"take advantage? how would i take advantage of him?" johnny pounded on his (broad) chest, ten running his eyes over yuta's bandages. "well, his legs are pretty messed up. he could barely walk in here, what if you're going to..i don't know, do stuff to him? and he can't get away?"yuta's ears flared, as he hit his brother's chest. "ten. seriously. i can walk fine." ten grumbled as he was hit, and johnny just looked uncomfortable. "yuta, you never know with mortals! you've read all the history books with me, how could you forget?" yuta mouthed a 'sorry' to johnny while ten rambled on.

"yuta, you have to learn to stop being so trusting! i mean, look at you!" yuta side-eyed his brother this time, placing down his fork. "what is that supposed to mean?" johnny just wanted to eat his breakfast. "yuta, you know exactly what i mean. you're attractive. all fairies are supposed to be born attractive! it's like, embedded in our blood." ten then looked at johnny. "and you..you could do anything to my brother. don't think i didn't see the way you looked at him when you found us." ten furrowed his brows, and taeil only laughed from behind johnny's back. how did he get there so fast-

"you want to have sex with my brother, don't you?" it was yuta's turn to cough, smacking his brother (with strength johnny didn't think he had). taeil burst into laughter, while ten stared daggers at poor johnny.  _"ten!_ that's enough!" yuta's face was burning, and he felt like johnny could see straight through him with that awkward stare. but the truth was, he was blushing too. he covered his face with his hand, taeil's wicked laughing filling the room. "it's obvious! see? he wants you for your body!" johnny ran his hand through his hair, sighing.

 _"no,_ i don't. i just wanted to help." albeit yuta was incredibly attractive, his eyes shimmering like pearls in the sunlight and his skin soft like freshly washed blankets, he would never want to have sex with him. at least, not for those reasons. shit, can fairies even have sex with humans? would they like, die? because a fairy seems a lot more fragile than an actual human, johnny would never want to hurt yuta if they ever had sex.. _why is he even thinking about this?_ johnny groaned into his hands, burying his face and hiding it from the brothers that bickered back and forth in front of him.

taeil's quiet, almost eerie voice appeared in his ear. it sent shivers down johnny's spine, just his voice. vampires did have that effect on people though, didn't they? it felt as if all of the noise was drowned out when he spoke, leaving johnny trapped in his own mind with only taeil's words to keep him company.

_"you'll be seeing a lot of this, if you have them around."_

that didn't sound good.

**Author's Note:**

> that's part one!!!! can you tell i gave up at the end hhghsgh  
> ok so this started out as a one-shot and now it’s a whole series i’m a mess  
> if u wanna see me being even more of a mess and maybe even read my tencas au u can follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/neofairytech)  
> i hope you enjoyed, for there are more updates to come <3


End file.
